Une chance de pouvoir tout sauver
by Aly03
Summary: Stiles fait des cauchemars étranges, ses yeux changent de couleur. Scott décide de rentrer à Beacon Hill et de réunir la meute. En arrivant, ils apprennent que Derek et Peter sont introuvables. Coïncidences ? Possible. Mais dans leur monde il y a peu de probabilité, non ?


**# Une chance de pouvoir tout sauver**

Ce fut les hurlements de Stiles qui réveilla Scott en plein milieu de la nuit. Sans réfléchir à deux fois, le loup se leva de son lit pour rejoindre la chambre de ce dernier. Ce n'était pas le premier cauchemar que son meilleur ami faisait depuis qu'ils avaient emménager dans leur appartement près du campus universitaire de Los Angeles. Au début, Scott avait trouvé ça normal en pensant que l'absence du shérif devait être difficile pour Stiles. Lui-même ressentait le manque de sa mère. Pourtant, les cauchemars continuaient et devenaient de plus en plus fréquent laissant Stiles complètement épuisé à chaque fois.

\- Stiles, _l'appela Scott alors que celui-ci se débattait dans son lit_ , Stiles, _répéta-t-il plus fort en le secouant._

L'hyperactif se réveilla en sursaut, ouvrant grand les yeux en tentant de récupérer son souffle. Il se passa une main sur son visage en sueur, s'excusant comme il le faisait à chaque fois, tout en allumant sa lampe de chevet. Une fois habitué à la lumière, Stiles regarda Scott qui n'avait pas bougé, comme figé. Fronçant les sourcils, l'humain passa une main devant ses yeux le faisant enfin réagir.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? _demanda Stiles_

\- Je … _commença Scott en secouant la tête_ , j'avais pensé que c'était un reflet, _commença-t-il en secouant la tête,_ ou à cause du manque de sommeil, _rajouta-t-il en se levant pour faire les cents pas,_ mais là … je suis certain de ce que j'ai vu Stiles ! _affirma-t-il en se mettant face à son ami_ , tes yeux ont changé de couleur !

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Tes yeux, _répéta Scott_ , ils sont devenus gris mon pote et je te promets que ce n'est aucune de mes blagues débiles !

Stiles analysa son meilleur ami mais il n'y avait effectivement aucune trace de sournoiserie. Bien au contraire, malgré son statut d'humain, Stiles pouvait très bien sentir toute l'anxiété que Scott dégageait.

\- On rentre à Beacon Hills, _lâcha soudainement l'alpha_

\- Pardon ? _s'étrangla Stiles en se levant de son lit_

\- On doit découvrir ce qu'il t'arrive !

\- Il est hors de questions de rentrée Scott ! _refusa ce dernier en haussant le ton_

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? _questionna le brun ne comprenant pas le comportement de son ami_

\- Je n'ai rien, _soupira Stiles en se laissant retombé sur son lit_ , mais on ne va pas rentrer à chaque fois que quelques choses de surnaturels nous arrivent, _argumenta-t-il en relevant la tête vers Scott_ , notre vie est ici maintenant, alors essayons de gérer ça nous-même !

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi Stiles, _acquiesça le loup_ , mais là ce n'est pas un détail que l'on peut gérer tout seul, on a besoin de la meute, _affirma ce dernier_

Les yeux de Stiles virèrent instantanément au gris lorsque Scott prononça la dernière phrase avant de reprendre leur couleur whisky. Inquiet, l'alpha demanda à son meilleur ami de préparer son sac tandis qu'il se dirigea vers sa propre chambre, téléphone en main.

(…)

Lorsque Scott se gara devant chez lui quelques heures plus tard, il put entendre que la meute était déjà chez lui. Il sourit, heureux de voir que même à des kilomètres les uns des autres ils restaient soudés lorsque quelque chose n'allait pas. C'est d'ailleurs parce qu'ils voulaient tous être présent en cas de soucis que chacun avait choisi une université à quelques heures maximums de Beacon Hills. Cependant en passant la porte d'entrée, Scott pu sentir que quelque chose n'allait pas. Isaac, Malia, Boyd et Erica étaient dans un coin de la pièce, tête baissée alors que le reste de meute était à l'opposée transpirant de colère.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? _demanda-t-il directement en regardant chacun des membres_

\- C'est à eux qu'il faut demander ça, _lâcha Lydia d'une voix glaciale en montrant les quatre exclus_

Scott se tourna alors vers eux mais rien n'avait changé, ils continuèrent à regarder tout sauf lui. Voyant qu'il n'aurait aucune réponse de leur part, ses yeux virèrent aux rouge en laissant échapper un grondement sourd.

\- Peter et Derek ont disparu, _murmura Isaac en regardant enfin Scott,_ on pense qu'ils ont été kidnappés !

\- Pardon ? _s'exclama l'alpha sentant la colère monter_ , depuis quand exactement ?

\- On ne sait pas vraiment, _soupira Malia en regardant à son tour Scott, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine_ , on les voyait en coup de vent, Derek s'est renfermé sur lui-même et Peter … et bien c'est Peter, _expliqua la coyote en reprenant confiance en elle_

\- C'est quand la dernière fois que vous les avez vu ? _questionna alors Alison en sortant de son silence_

\- J'ai été la dernière à voir Peter, _avoua Malia_ , il y a trois semaines.

\- Et moi j'ai vu Derek, il y a deux semaines, _affirma Erica_ , mais depuis rien.

\- On comptait vous prévenir, _argumenta Isaac_ , c'est juste qu'on a mis du temps à comprendre ce qui se passait !

\- Et vous pourquoi nous avoir réuni ? _demanda Liam en se tournant vers Scott et Stiles_

\- Quelque chose cloche avec Stiles, _répondit Scott alors que le concerner baissa la tête_ , il fait des cauchemars et hier je suis certain d'avoir vu ses yeux changés de couleur !

\- Est-ce que tu te rappelles de tes cauchemars, _intervient Deaton qui était rester sagement en retrait_

\- Ceux des premiers jours, oui, _confia l'humain déjà en pleine réflexion_ , mais depuis … un certain temps, _continua-t-il en choisissant bien ses mots_ , je n'arrive pas à me rappeler quoique ce soit, j'ai juste cette sensation de terreur qui ne me quitte pas.

\- De quelle couleur ses yeux ? _continua Deaton en se tournant vers Scott_

\- D'un gris argenté, _assura le loup certain de ce qu'il avançait_

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec lui ? _questionna Lydia inquiète en regardant le vétérinaire_

\- Depuis quand exactement tu as cette sensation de terreur ? _éluda ce dernier alors que Stiles se crispa_

Stiles ne répondit pas, il savait déjà où cela allait le conduire et il ne voulait pas s'y aventurer. Cela ne pouvait être une coïncidence, pas lorsqu'on vit dans leur monde. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra et ses yeux passèrent au gris argenté durant quelques secondes avant de reprendre leur tintent habituelles.

\- Est-ce que vous savez ce qu'il a ? _demanda alors Mason curieux_

\- Oui et je pense que lui aussi vient de le comprendre, _sourit le vétérinaire fier des capacités d'analyse de l'humain_

\- Comment c'est possible ? _interrogea Stiles en serrant les dents alors que la colère s'immisçait en lui_

\- Tu es le seul à savoir ce qui s'est passé, _avoua Deaton en s'approchant de lui,_ mais si nous avons tous les deux juste, tu es aussi le seul à pouvoir faire quelque chose !

\- Comment ?

\- En essayant de te concentrer sur tes cauchemars, _répondit l'homme en faisant abstraction du ton employé par Stiles,_ ils te mèneront à lui.

Stiles acquiesça malgré la colère qui émanait de lui, même Lydia, Alison et Mason n'avaient pas besoin de sens surnaturels pour s'en rendre compte. Deaton demanda donc à Stiles de s'asseoir sur une chaise en face de lui et de regarder une bougie pendant qu'il tentait de l'hypnotiser. Au bout de quelques minutes, Stiles fut réceptif et entra en transe.

\- Où est-ce que tu es ? _demanda alors Deaton d'une voix calme_ , dit moi ce que tu ressens ?

\- Je suis dans une pièce, sombre et froide, _répondit Stiles tandis que toute sa colère était remplacée par de la terreur_ , soudain un bruit de porte et une lumière m'ébloui, _raconta ce dernier en clignant plusieurs fois des paupières comme s'il était réellement ébloui,_ je n'arrive pas distinguer qui vient d'entrer … j'ai mal … partout … je n'arrive pratiquement plus à respirer … j'entends un rire … j'ai déjà entendu ce rire, _avoua Stiles en fronçant les sourcils_

\- Concentre-toi sur ce rire Stiles, _lui indiqua Deaton_ , où l'as-tu déjà entendu ?

Une multitude de souvenirs se succédèrent les uns après les autres à la recherche de ce rire faisant grimacer Stiles. La plupart des souvenirs auxquels il était confronté était lié de près ou de loin à Derek.

\- Jennifer Blake, _répondit sans aucun doute l'hyperactif après un moment_

\- C'est bien Stiles, _le réconforta Deaton en regardant le reste de la meute avec un visage grave_ , maintenant j'ai besoin que tu me dises où est-ce que tu te trouves ?

\- J'ai froid … j'ai mal … je sens que quelque chose ne va pas, _paniqua Stiles dont le cœur s'accéléra_ , ahhhhhhh, _cria-t-il en ressentant l'électricité parcourant son corps_ , arrêté c'est de la torture !

Soudain tout fut calme, le silence complet tandis que Stiles repris petit à petit contact avec la réalité. Scott, Lydia et Isaac étaient à ses côtés inquiet de la tournure de l'hypnose.

\- Ça va mon pote ? _lui demanda Scott la voix remplit d'inquiétude_

\- Je vais bien, _souffla Stiles en reprenant le contrôle_ , ce n'est pas moi qui ressens tout ça, _expliqua-t-il en regardant Scott,_ c'est … c'est Derek !

\- Comment tu peux savoir ce que ressens Derek ? _le questionna Liam rester à l'écart_

\- Mais peu importe du pourquoi du comment, _rétorqua l'humain en s'énervant avant de s'arrêter net_ , quoique, _murmura-t-il en regardant Deaton_ , comment le lien fonctionne-t-il ? _demanda-t-il en ayant une idée_

Un seul regard du vétérinaire apporta la réponse à ce dernier qui resta la bouche ouverte sur le « oh » qui venait de franchir ses lèvres. Stiles ferma les yeux en se concentra sur ses sentiments, parce que là était la clé de tout, ses sentiments envers Derek. Il tenta d'oublier la dernière conversation qu'il avait eu avait ce dernier pour vraiment ressentir l'amour et non pas la colère. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, ils étaient gris argenté et il ne se trouvait plus dans le salon de Scott mais dans la même pièce que dans ses cauchemars.

\- Bonjour mon loup, _fit la voix de Kate glaçant le sang de Stiles par la même occasion,_ est-ce que tu te sens décidé à parler aujourd'hui ?

N'ayant aucune réponse de la part de Derek, la chasseuse laissa reposer sa barre électrique sur la grille en acier électrocutant ainsi le l'alpha mais aussi Peter qui était inconscient à ses côtés. Cette décharge électrique fut aussi ressentie par Stiles qui assistait à tout la scène.

\- Tu es borné, _cracha alors la voix de Jennifer en s'approchant,_ il te suffit de nous dire où tu la caches !

\- Vous pouvez continuer … _murmura avec difficulté Derek_ , je ne vous dirais jamais où elle se trouve.

Kate leva les yeux au ciel en faisant une nouvelle fois entrée en contact l'électricité et le grillage. Stiles serra la mâchoire en ressentant une nouvelle fois la torture. Il rouvrit les yeux en même temps que Derek et se concentra sur la pièce à la recherche de n'importe quel indice. Cependant rien, cela ressemblait à une cave basique où seule l'ampoule éclairait la pièce. Lorsque Kate approcha cette fois avec un couteau, la panique de Stiles se réveilla. Il sentait au plus profond de lui que Derek ne tiendrait pas longtemps sous l'emprise de ses deux psychopathes. Il ne put retenir un cri de douleur lorsque le couteau entailla le corps de Derek et par la même occasion le sien. Il entendait les voix de Scott et de Lydia, le suppliant de revenir mais il n'avait toujours aucune idée d'où se trouvait Derek et il ne pouvait l'abandonner. Malgré toute la colère qu'il ressentait à son égard, il l'aimait et cela était un fait irrévocable. C'est alors que des flashs lui apparurent comme des souvenirs mais il comprit rapidement que ce n'était pas les siens, c'était ceux de Derek. Il savait où il se trouvait et Stiles compris ce qu'il lui restait à faire.

\- Je sais où ils sont ! _souffla Stiles quelques minutes après en revenant parmi ses amis_

(…)

Assis sur le siège passager de sa voiture pour la deuxième fois de la journée, Stiles tentait de dissimuler comme il le pouvait la douleur qui semblait augmenter chaque seconde. Il avait laissé Deaton désinfecter les plaies qui étaient assez profondes mais ensuite il avait refusé de rester sagement chez Scott allant contre l'avis de toute la meute. Il avait pensé pouvoir être assez fort pour supporter cette souffrance mais la vérité était qu'il ne l'était pas. Rien que sentir le sang traverser les bandages le rendait malade. Ce fut la main de Malia sur son épaule et sentir la douleur diminuer qui le fit sortir de ses pensées. Il la regarda avec un sourire pour la remercier alors que la main de Scott se posa à son tour sur son bras. Quelques minutes plus tard, Scott stoppa la voiture devant un bâtiment abandonné à quelques mètres du lycée.

\- C'est là, _souffla Stiles en sortant de la voiture_ , au sous-sol !

\- Bien, _répondit Scott en se tournant vers la meute,_ Erica, Boyd et Isaac vous vous occupez de Jennifer et Malia, Liam et moi on s'occupe de Kate, _commença ce dernier_ , Allison tu couvres nos arrières et vous trois, _dit-il en regardant Lydia, Mason et Stiles_ , vous vous occupez de Derek et Peter !

Tout le monde acquiesça et ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment à la recherche des prisonniers et des deux psychopathes qui s'étaient alliés pour une raison encore inconnue. Stiles se laissa guidé par son instinct qui le mena à descendre les escaliers alors qu'un groupe inspecta le rez-de-chaussée et que le deuxième monta au premier. Le cœur battant la chamade, Stiles arriva devant une porte rouillée par le temps. Il savait que Derek se trouvait derrière celle-ci, il en était persuadé alors sans attendre il pénétra à l'intérieur en cherchant l'interrupteur. Lorsque la lumière éclaira enfin la pièce son cœur loupa plusieurs battement en voyant l'état de Derek.

\- Hey, _murmura-t-il en prenant la tête du loup entre ses mains,_ Derek, _souffla-t-il alors que ce dernier papillonna des yeux_ , on est là, _dit-il en lui retirant les chaines tout en jetant un coup d'œil à Lydia et Mason qui s'occupait de Peter_

\- Comment ? _demanda-t-il en s'écroulant au sol une fois qu'il ne fut plus soutenu par les chaines_

\- C'est une longue histoire, _répondit Stiles en s'agenouillant près de lui_ , comment va Peter ? _demanda-t-il en regardant Lydia en larmes_

\- Il est en vie, _souffla-t-elle malgré les larmes_ , il faut qu'on les sorte d'ici !

Stiles acquiesça seulement ils n'eurent pas le temps de faire un seul mouvement que la porte s'ouvrit sur Kate. En la voyant, les yeux de l'hyperactif passèrent immédiatement au gris argenté alors que la colère s'insinuait une nouvelle fois en lui.

\- Vous comptiez déjà nous quitter ? _demanda-t-elle un sourire sadique sur les lèvres_

Stiles se releva lentement pour se placer devant Derek sans pour autant quitter la tante d'Alison des yeux. Celle-ci rigola devant son geste complètement stupide. Comme si un adolescent hyperactif pouvait l'arrêter. Seulement elle se stoppa net lorsqu'il fit un pas vers elle, le reflet de la lumière ne reflétant plus dans ses yeux, elle put en distinguer leur couleur.

\- Je ne suis plus si pressé de partir, _cracha-t-il d'une voix que personne ne lui connaissait_

\- Qui es-tu ? _demanda-t-elle en saisissant un couteau posé près d'elle_

\- Ton pire cauchemar, _siffla-t-il en faisant un pas de plus vers elle_

Elle commença le combat en essayant de le blesser cependant il évitait toutes ses attaques avec une habilitée qui n'était pas sienne. Comprenant que cela ne la mènera nulle part, elle changea de tactique et se lança dans un combat au corps à corps rapprocher. Elle le toucha plus facilement mais elle n'avait toujours pas l'avantage. Ce n'était décidément pas l'adolescent fragile dont elle avait le souvenir. Lors d'un nouvel essai, il lui attrapa le poignet et d'un geste sec, lui brisa. Aucuns remords se lisait sur le visage de l'humain malgré le cri de douleur de Kate, il était littéralement consumé par la colère qu'il ressentait et qui s'apparentait plus à de la rage à l'état pure. Elle ramassa le couteau en se relevant difficilement, elle ne comptait pas abandonner le combat, surtout pas contre un simple humain. Mais était-il encore humain ? Elle combattait avec acharnement, le blessant de temps en temps mais elle était bien plus amochée que lui. Alors qu'elle l'attaqua une nouvelle fois, il l'envoya valser d'une facilitée impressionnante. Il la saisit par les cheveux avant de la traîner comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon jusqu'au couteau qu'elle avait perdu au vol. Il la lâcha en le ramassant avant de se retourné vers elle. Elle se traînait vers la sortie mais elle n'eut pas le temps de l'atteindre qu'un coup de pied dans les côtés la fit siffler de douleur.

\- Tu comptais déjà nous quitter ? _demanda-t-il avec un sourire qui ne lui ressemblait pas_

\- Va en enfer, _dit-elle en s'appuyant contre le mur qui était dernière elle_

\- Hum, _dit-il en s'accroupissant à devant elle_ , toi d'abord !

Seulement, il n'eut le temps de finir son geste que la voix de Derek le stoppa net en l'appelant. Il ne quittait pas le visage ensanglanté de Kate pour autant, il avait envie d'en finir. Qu'elle disparaisse de leur vie à jamais sans revenir un de ces jours pour terminer son travail.

\- Stiles, _l'appela une nouvelle fois Derek_ , ne laisse pas ta colère te dictée des actes, contrôle-là.

\- J'essaie, _gronda-t-il en fermant les yeux_

\- Essaie plus fort alors, _lui ordonna l'alpha_

Stiles rouvrit les yeux et tourna lentement la tête vers ce dernier près à lui répondre par une réponse sarcastique mais lorsqu'il croisa le regard inquiet du loup, sa colère diminua. Il secoua la tête devant l'effet que l'alpha avait sur lui, il ne pouvait pas lui donner autant d'importance, pas après ce qu'il lui avait dit avant son départ. Seulement, peu importe ce qu'il voulait, ses yeux reprirent leur couleur whisky et il finit par lancer le couteau qu'il tenait entre les mains plus loin dans la pièce. Il se releva en grimaçant ressentant alors la douleur se réveiller. Il marcha doucement vers Derek pour l'aider à se relever alors que Lydia et Mason faisaient de même avec Peter. En passant devant la table, l'oncle saisit alors une dague posée là puis s'avança jusqu'à Kate qui le regardait complètement effrayer. Stiles et Derek s'étaient arrêtés au même titre que Mason mais aucun d'entre eux ne prenaient la parole pour l'arrêter. Même Lydia qui n'avait pas lâché Peter ne semblait disposée à arrêter ce qui allait suivre. Doucement Peter se laissa tombé devant Kate puis sans plus de cérémonie lui enfonça le couteau en plein cœur. Soupirant tous de soulagement en sachant qu'elle ne reviendrait pas les hanté une énième fois, ils sortirent enfin du bâtiment retrouvant au même moment le reste de la meute.

\- Est-ce que vous allez bien ? _demanda Stiles en voyant ses amis bien amochés_

\- Jennifer n'était pas seule, _expliqua Scott en montrant les corps de plusieurs chasseurs sur le sol_ , mais on n'a pas trouvé Kate.

\- Elle est morte, _rétorqua Stiles en regardant Alison_ , je suis désolé mais on n'avait pas le choix.

\- Ne le soit pas _, le rassura cette dernière_ , elle ne faisait plus partie de ma famille depuis longtemps, _garanti la chasseuse en regardant Derek._

\- Rentrons à la maison, _soupira Malia qui se tenait aux côtés de Scott_

Tout le monde acquiesça, Scott envoya un message à Deaton pour lui dire ce qu'il s'était passé et le remercier pour son aide puis démarra la Jeep de Stiles. Ce dernier était monté à l'arrière avec Derek et Malia avait pris sa place côté passager. Isaac conduisait la Camaro de Derek et Mason la voiture de sa mère.

\- Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir appelé plus tôt, _murmura Malia en regardant Scott_

\- Le principal c'est que tout le monde aille bien, _lui affirma le loup_

\- Oh pitié, _soupira Stiles en levant les yeux au ciel en voyant les regards de ses deux amis alors que la main de Derek se posa sur son bras_ , arrête, _dit-il en enlevant son bras pour que le loup ne puisse pas lui prendre sa douleur._

\- Tu es dans un piteux état, _siffla l'alpha en voulant remettre sa main sur Stiles_

\- Tout comme toi, _rétorqua ce dernier en stoppant l'avancé de Derek_ , je vais survivre, _lui assura-t-il_

\- Tu as intérêt ! _répliqua-t-il_

(…)

Cela devait faire vingt minutes que Stiles était enfermé dans la salle de bain de l'étage. L'eau coulait mais seulement pour atténuer les gémissements de douleur qu'il laissait échapper à chaque fois qu'il tentait de désinfecter ses plaies. Les blessures soignées par Deaton s'étaient rouverte et celle causé par Kate le faisait aussi souffrir même si elles étaient moins profondes. Des coups sur la porte le firent sursauter et lâcher la bouteille de désinfectant qui tomba au sol. Le bruit et le juron sifflé par Stiles donna une raison à Derek d'ouvrir la porte mais ce dernier resta figé en voyant le corps de celui-ci.

\- Ce n'est pas aussi terrible que ça en a l'air, _souffla Stiles en ramassant la bouteille_

\- Ne me mens pas, _grogna Derek en refermant la porte derrière lui_

Il lui prit des mains le désinfectant et la gaze pour s'occuper lui-même des blessures. Cela faisait moins mal que quelques minutes auparavant étant donné qu'en même temps Derek lui aspirait la douleur.

\- Tu ne devrais pas faire ça, _fini par murmurer Stiles en posa sa main sur celle de Derek_ , tu n'as pas totalement récupéré.

\- Je sais, _répondit le brun en laissant tout de même sa main,_ je … je suis désolé, _s'excusa-t-il en fuyant le regard de l'hyperactif,_ tu n'aurais pas dû prendre autant de risque pour nous retrouver.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Derek, _rectifia Stiles_ , tu n'y es absolument pour rien, j'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire.

\- En risquant ta vie pour sauver la mienne, _rétorqua Derek en levant enfin le regard_ , ne recommences plus jamais ça !

\- Fait attention, _lui suggéra-t-il alors que ses yeux prirent une couleur argentée_ , on pourrait croire que tu tiens à moi finalement !

Derek baissa la tête pour se concentrer sur les blessures de Stiles. Il se rappelait très bien les mots qu'il avait prononcé quand celui-ci était venu le trouver après une énième affaire qui avait failli tourné au drame.

* * *

 **Flash-Back**

2 mois, 3 semaines et 18 jours plus tôt.

Depuis plusieurs jours, des personnes étaient retrouvées mortes et après de nombreuses heures de recherches, Lydia, Mason et Stiles avaient découvert qu'il s'agissait d'une sorcière vengeresse. Cette dernière se nourrissait des sentiments amoureux et durant le combat Stiles avait été sa cible de choix. C'était comme si le reste de la meute n'existait pas, elle ne voyait et n'attaquait que Stiles. Finalement, Malia avait réussi à l'atteindre mais Derek avait été blesser en sauvant une nouvelle fois le petit humain du groupe. C'est pourquoi, quelques heures après, Stiles se retrouvait dans le manoir des Hale face à Derek.

\- Je voulais te remercier de m'avoir une nouvelle fois sauvé la vie, _murmura Stiles en regardant ses mains_ , je ne pensais pas qu'elle s'attaquerait à moi.

\- Tu vas me dire que tu ne savais pas que tu étais amoureux ? _s'exclama Derek en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine._

\- C'est compliqué, _répondit l'hyperactif en fuyant son regard,_ je ne pensais pas que ce que je ressentais était si fort ou du moins je ne voulais pas le voir.

\- Tu l'aimes depuis la maternelle Stiles, _s'énerva le loup devant le manque de discernement de l'humain_ , tu aurais simplement du nous dire que c'était toujours le cas !

\- Depuis la maternelle _? répéta Stiles en fronçant les sourcils_ , je ne suis plus amoureux de Lydia si c'est d'elle dont tu parles !

\- Peu importe, _continua l'alpha toujours autant énervé_ , tu es encore responsable de ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui, ton acharnement à toujours vouloir être de la partie à manquer de te coûter la vie et la mienne au passage, _l'accusa-t-il_ , tout ça parce que tu n'es pas capable de réfléchir un peu avant de te jeter littéralement dans la gueule du loup, _continua-t-il sens se rendre compte de l'effet de ses paroles sur l'hyperactif,_ tu ne sers à rien sur le terrain et si ça ne tenait qu'à moi tu resterais sagement à la maison ça m'éviterais de devoir te sauver à chaque fois alors que pourtant tu es le dernier de mes problèmes.

\- Je suis vraiment un imbécile, _rétorqua Stiles les yeux devenant humides_ , tu as complètement raison sur ce point, _avoua-t-il alors que sa voix trahissait sa tristesse_ , et dire que j'ai manqué de mourir aujourd'hui parce que je suis tombé amoureux de toi ! _lâcha-t-il avant même de réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de dire_ , de toutes les personnes que je connais, il a fallu que ça soit toi.

 **Fin flash-back**

* * *

\- Il faudra changer les compresses dans quelques heures, _repris Derek en sortant de ses pensées_

\- Ouaip, _acquiesça Stiles en prenant son tee-shirt dans les mains_ , tu aurais un truc à me passer, _soupira-t-il en montrant les entailles dans le sien_

Derek posa le nécessaire de premier soin sur l'évier pour rejoindre sa chambre. Il prit le premier tee-shirt sur sa pile de vêtement avant de rejoindre Stiles qui l'attendait devant les escaliers. Ce dernier le remercia d'un signe de tête et entrepris de l'enfiler non sans difficulté. Après ça, ils descendirent rejoindre le reste de la meute qui les attendait dans le salon du manoir.

\- Tout va bien mon pote ? _lui demanda Scott en le voyant arrivé_

\- Ça ira, _sourit ce dernier en prenant place à côté de Lydia,_ maintenant est-ce qu'on peut savoir pourquoi ces deux pétasses vous ont kidnappés ? _interrogea-t-il en regardant Derek qui se tenait face à lui appuyé contre l'encadrement qui menait à la cuisine_

\- Il n'y a rien à dire, _soupira Peter assis aux côtés de Lydia_ , elles étaient dérangées

\- Jennifer a demandé à Derek où il la cachait, _rétorqua Stiles en regardant le concerné_ , je pense plutôt qu'elles cherchaient quelque chose !

\- Une pierre, _répondit sèchement Derek_ , capable de contrôler les créatures surnaturelles à condition d'être humain mais …

\- Attend, _l'interrompit Stiles en fronçant les sourcils_ , tu as en ta possession une pierre capable de contrôler n'importe quelle créature et tu n'en as pas parlé avant ? _l'agressa ce dernier en se levant pour faire face à Derek qui s'était redressé_ , je suis un simple humain comme tu aimes si bien me le rappeler, _s'énerva-t-il_ , tu te rends compte du nombre de personne qui serait encore en vie si …

\- Stiles, _cria Peter avant de grimacer,_ ce n'est pas aussi simple que tu pourrais le croire, il y a un prix à payer pour utiliser la pierre, _expliqua-t-il en captant le regard de l'hyperactif_ , elle renferme un pouvoir immense qui s'immisce en toi et qui finit par te faire perdre le contrôle.

\- La seule raison de pourquoi j'ai cette pierre, _continua Derek d'une voix glaciale en s'approchant de Stiles qui se tenait toujours debout au milieu du salon,_ c'est parce que je n'ai pas réussi à la détruire, jamais je n'aurais pris le risque de mettre cette pierre entre tes mains !

\- Je pensais être le dernier de tes problèmes ? _l'accusa Stiles alors que ses yeux passèrent à l'argenté_ , je suis désolé, _siffla-t-il quelques secondes après en serrant les poings_ , je n'arrive pas à gérer ce lien, c'est comme si tout ce que je ressentais était amplifiée !

\- Alors concentre toi sur un autre sentiment que la colère, _lui conseilla Mason qui avait vu ce que ce dernier pouvait faire s'il laissait parler sa colère_

\- Je ne peux pas, _murmura-t-il difficilement en regardant Derek_

\- Ça ne pourra pas être pire que la colère, _supposa Malia dont l'inquiétude était palpable_ , la sorcière t'a bien attaqué pour ce que tu ressens alors concentre-toi sur ça !

\- Non, _lâcha Stiles la respiration saccadée_

\- Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? _s'inquiéta Lydia en voulant le rejoindre mais la main de Peter sur son bras l'empêcha_

\- Tu le sais ? Pas vrai ? _demanda Isaac devant la réaction de ce dernier_

\- Il lutte contre ses émotions, _expliqua l'oncle en regardant son neveu,_ c'est comme si tu essayais de ne pas te transformer alors que ton loup te hurle de le faire.

Le cri de douleur que Stiles laissa échappé, en tombant à genou, glaça le sang de chaque personne de la meute. Les yeux fermés, la respiration haletante, les poings tapant le sol, Stiles ne cessait de répéter le leitmotiv « le soleil, la lune, la vérité » pour tenter de reprendre le contrôle mais rien.

\- Stiles, _souffla Derek en s'agenouillant devant lui_ , arrête de lutter.

\- Je ne peux pas Derek, _avoua l'hyperactif dont la voix sonnait désespérée_ , je ne peux pas …

\- Hey _, murmura l'alpha en prenant le visage de Stiles entre ses mains_ , regarde-moi, _lui demanda-t-il alors que Stiles ouvra les yeux laissant apparaître leur couleur argentée,_ tu peux, il faut juste que tu ressentes.

\- Je ne veux pas, _gémi-t-il au même moment que la douleur s'amplifia_ , pas après la dernière fois, je ne …

\- Je savais, _l'interrompit le loup ne supportant plus de le voir souffrir par sa faute_ , je savais pourquoi tu étais là et, _dit-il alors que ce dernier releva la tête_ , j'ai menti pratiquement sur tout parce que pour la première fois depuis longtemps j'ai eu peur, _continua-t-il faisant abstraction de toute la meute_.

Le regard plongé l'un dans l'autre, aucun des deux n'entendirent la meute sortir du salon après que Peter est grogné, affirmant qu'il ne voulait pas assister à la suite. Lydia, Malia, Alison, Erica et Mason avait tout de suite compris emmenant avec eux les garçons restant qui, eux, n'avaient pas encore tout assimilé. C'est quand la porte d'entrée claqua que les deux concernés remarquèrent qu'ils étaient seuls.

\- Arrête de lutter, _murmura Derek_ , s'il te plait

Les lèvres de Stiles atterrirent alors brusquement sur celles de Derek le faisant grogner de satisfaction. Le baiser était impétueux et fougueux, leurs gestes complètement désordonnés mais une sensation de bien-être les avait envahis. Stiles fut le premier à quitter les lèvres de Derek pour attaquer sa mâchoire descendant à chaque baiser vers son cou pendant que ses mains passèrent sous son tee-shirt. Le haut qu'il portait ne tarda pas à rejoindre celui du loup qui s'allongea sur le sol suivant les directives de Stiles qui se retrouva à califourchon sur lui.

\- Non, pas de cette façon, _haleta soudainement Stiles en se relevant alors que Derek le regardait les mains toujours sur ses hanches_ , je ne reprends toujours pas le contrôle.

\- Hey, _dit-il en plongeant son regard dans celui argenté de l'humain_ , ce n'est pas grave, _murmura-t-il en prenant les mains de Stiles qui tentait de se concentrer pour refréner ses sentiments_

\- Je … pas comme ça, _souffla-t-il en secouant la tête_ , c'est tellement instinctif Derek, sauvage et je ne veux pas que ça se …

\- Regarde-moi _, lui demanda-t-il une nouvelle fois_ , ce n'est pas une question de contrôle Stiles, _lui expliqua-t-il alors que ses yeux étaient rougeâtres,_ c'est une question d'attache, il faut que tu trouves ce qui te calme, ce qui t'apaise, _déclara-t-il avec un sourire tandis que ses yeux reprirent leur couleur gris-vert._

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'apaise toi ? _le questionna Stiles en fermant les yeux_

\- Toi, _confessa le loup en jouant franc jeu_ , plus particulièrement les battements de ton cœur ou ton odeur

\- Je sens quoi ? _rigola-t-il en sentant ses épaules se détendre_

\- La vanille … le caramel et la médication, _sourit Derek en voyant un changement s'effectuer en Stiles_ , est-ce que ça va ?

\- Mieux, oui, _acquiesça ce dernier en enroulant ses bras autour du cou du brun_ , je pense avoir trouvé ce qui me calme, _sourit-il en ouvrant les yeux_

\- Je préfère cette couleur, _ria Derek en reposant ses mains sur les hanches du plus jeune_

\- Ne t'arrête pas, _supplia Stiles en l'embrassant_ , c'est ta voix et ton rire qui m'apaisent.

Derek sourit par cet aveu sincère puis il reprit possession des lèvres de l'hyperactif. Dans un accord tacite, ils se levèrent pour rejoindre la chambre de Derek qui se trouvait à l'étage sans pour autant à avoir à se séparer. Le côté instinctif et brutal avait disparu laissant place à la tendresse avec tout de même la passion qui les liait.

\- Dis, _fit Stiles quelque temps après dans les bras de Derek_ , tu as dit avoir menti sur pratiquement tout _, se rappela-t-il,_ qu'est-ce qui était sincère dans ce que tu m'as dit ce soir-là ?

\- Que si ça ne tenait qu'à moi tu resterais à la maison, _soupira ce dernier en serrant l'humain plus fermement_ , non pas parce que tu es inutile ou autre idiotie dans le genre mais parce que je ne veux pas te … perdre.

Stiles se releva sur son coude pour pouvoir regardé le loup qui était plus que mal à l'aise de faire part de ses sentiments. Passant une main sur la joue de Derek, il s'avança pour l'embrasser tendrement avant de venir à son oreille pour lui chuchoter ses trois petits mots « Je t'aime ».

* * *

 **Coucou mes petits loups ! Est-ce que ça va ?**

 **La bande annonce de la saison 6B m'a donné envie de continuer à écrire.**

 **J'espère que cet OS vous aura plus !**

 **XOXO, Aly !**


End file.
